Drago Malefoy
by nono-chan230
Summary: Un oneshot racontant la vie de Drago Malefoy de ses trois ans à son départ précipité en fin de sixième année.


Il a trois ans. Il joue dans sa chambre. Il ne fait pas encore jour dehors, mais il est bien réveillé. Il attend. Il attend ce moment avec impatience tous les matins. C'est une sorte de rituel. Il a en main un livre animé parlant d'un dragon. Il regarde les images avec admiration et attention. Attention qu'il perd lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre. Elle est là. Un grand sourire illumine le visage de ce petit garçon aux yeux gris. Il se lève maladroitement et se jette dans ses bras. Il sent son odeur, une odeur douce, l'odeur de sa mère. Elle le porte, s'assoit sur le lit de son fils et le pose sur ses genoux. Le petit garçon pose sa tête contre la poitrine de sa mère, met son pouce dans sa bouche, ferme les yeux et se fait bercer tout en respirant calmement la douce odeur qui lui parvint aux narines. Une petite mélodie se fait entendre et l'enfant se cale un peu plus contre sa mère. Celle-ci le serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras tout en continuant de fredonner un petit air.

L'enfant sent une goûte d'eau tomber contre sa joue. Il regarde sa mère avec étonnement et aussi avec un peu d'inquiétude. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle se met à pleurer. Il lui pose la question. Sa mère le regarde avec un air triste mais ne répond pas. Elle caresse doucement sa joue rebondie et dépose un baiser sur son front. Elle le dépose sur le sol et se lève. Il la regarde quitter la grande chambre. Le moment magique est fini. Il faudra attendre le lendemain pour en avoir un nouveau.

oOoOoOo

Il a six ans. Il est seul, comme toujours. Il est seul, dans un coin de sa chambre, adossé contre le mur, les jambes repliées contre lui et sa tête dans ses genoux. Il pleure. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas venue. Pour la première fois depuis six ans, elle n'est pas venue le prendre dans ses bras et lui chanter une petite chanson avant que ne débute la journée. Il a bien compris qu'elle ne viendra plus jamais le matin, et ça lui fait mal. Il ne pourra plus sentir cette odeur qui le rend si serein.

Il est grand maintenant. C'est ce qu'a dit son père la veille, avant qu'il ne voit sa mère partir en courant, les mains devant les yeux. Il est grand… Il n'a pas envi d'être grand. Il veut encore les bras de sa mère.

Quelqu'un entre. C'est peut-être elle ! Non. C'est son père. En le voyant, le garçon blond se lève d'un bond et essuie rapidement ses larmes. Il essaie de plaire à son père qui le regarde de haut. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il a fait pour que son père le regarde comme ça depuis qu'il est petit. Pourtant, il fait tout pour qu'il soit fier de lui. Mais rien n'y fait.

Lucius regarde son fils, le prend par le bras et l'emmène dans un petit bureau où l'attend une femme à l'allure très sévère. Drago comprend qu'il va avoir son premier cours et que ce ne sera probablement pas le dernier. Il s'assoit au bureau sous le regard sévère de son père et regarde les lettres qu'il va devoir reproduire un nombre incalculable de fois.

oOoOoOo

Il a huit ans. Il est terrorisé devant son père qui lui crie dessus. Il ne recommencera plus jamais la bêtise qu'il vient de faire. C'est noté bien au fond de sa tête. Il ne faudra plus jamais recommencer une chose pareille. Le garçon demande vainement pardon à son père. Il lui jure qu'il ne recommencera plus jamais. Il est triste d'avoir fait cette erreur. A cause de ça, son père est fâché contre lui. Il n'a pas bien compris pourquoi au début. Mais maintenant il sait. Pour faire plaisir à son père et lui montrer qu'il est digne de lui et de son nom, il ne le fera plus jamais. Et puis, ça ne lui coûte rien. Après tout, à quoi bon être poli ? Ce ne sont que des elfes de maison.

oOoOoOo

Dans un an, il rentre à Poudlard. Ce sera fabuleux. Il est impatient de pouvoir y entrer. Mais pour l'instant, il est avec son père. Il lui explique tout ce qu'il doit respecter et tout ce qu'il doit savoir.

_Un Malefoy ne pleure pas. Un Malefoy n'a pas d'amis sang-mêlé et encore moins d'amis sang-de-bourbe, les raclures de la société. Un Malefoy reste fier et ne se laisse pas impressionner. Un Malefoy ne se salit pas les mains, il laisse ça aux sous-fifres. Un Malefoy ne montre jamais ses sentiments. Un Malefoy…_

Tant de règles à savoir parmi tant d'autres. Il regarde sa mère qui suit son éducation, assise sur une chaise dans un coin. Elle est froide. Elle ne montre rien. Il a un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il la voit ainsi. Elle est obligé de mettre un masque. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Son père a l'air content de voir ce qu'il devient. Son masque de mépris se pose petit à petit. Il détourne la tête de sa mère, regrettant en silence les années où elle venait dans sa chambre pour lui donner un peu d'amour, amour qu'il ne reçoit aucunement de son père.

oOoOoOo

La répartition est finie. Comme il s'y attendait, il est à Serpentard. Son père sera fier de lui. Le choixpeau n'a pas hésité une seconde. Drago est content. Il espère recevoir dans les jours qui viennent une lettre de son père lui disant qu'il est fier de lui. Après tout, il ne le lui a jamais dit, tout comme il ne lui a jamais montré qu'il l'aimait. Il monte les escaliers qui mènent à son dortoir tout en repensant aux règles qu'il se doit d'appliquer s'il veut la reconnaissance de son père. Il pense à sa mère, qu'il aurait voulu l'étreindre sur le quai de la gare pour pouvoir sentir son odeur une dernière fois avant son départ. Mais un Malefoy ne fait pas d'effusions sentimentales, que ce soit en publique ou en privé. On garde ça pour l'intimité de la chambre.

oOoOoOo

Il l'a une fois de plus déçu. Il n'a servi que de prétexte pour faire virer cet idiot de Hagrid. Son père est déçu qu'il se soit fait avoir là où des gens comme Potter ou Weasley réussissaient. En plus de ça, la sang-de-bourbe a toujours de meilleurs résultats que lui. Son père n'arrête pas de le lui rappeler. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est baisser la tête avant de se faire engueuler parce qu'un Malefoy ne montre pas ses faiblesses. Il garde la tête haute et affronte son ennemi, comme tout Serpentard et Malefoy qui se respecte. Le jeune homme blond ne comprend pas. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à se faire aimer de son père ? Pourquoi sa mère pleure de plus en souvent ? Pourquoi elle ne vient plus le voir de temps en temps pour le serrer dans ses bras ? Il voit bien qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Il arrive à le lire dans ses yeux, malgré la froideur qu'affiche son visage. Cela lui fait du bien de voir que sa mère l'aime, même si elle ne le montre pas. Elle n'a pas le droit de le montrer.

oOoOoOo

Cela fait un an que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu. Cela fait une semaine que son père s'est évadé d'Azkaban. Cela fait aussi une semaine que son père lui adresse des regards de plus en plus froids alors que sa mère pleure de plus en plus souvent. Il vient de finir sa cinquième année. Il vient également d'apprendre que son père veut le faire rentrer chez les Mangemorts. Il aura une mission importante à faire. Il la fera, pour que son père soit fier de lui, pour lui montrer que lui aussi peut être un vrai Malefoy. Il n'a pas spécialement envi de servir Vous-savez-qui. Il veut simplement que son père lui montre au moins une fois un peu de reconnaissance. Sa mère est défaite. Elle est plus pâle que la mort. Un jour elle est partie de la maison. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il s'inquiète pour elle. Elle a beaucoup maigri et on voit clairement qu'elle a peur. Peur pour lui.

oOoOoOo

Peut avant le début de sa sixième année, elle est venue le voir un matin très tôt, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il était petit. Cela l'a surpris de la voir, mais cela lui réchauffa le cœur également. Elle le prit dans ses bras, comme elle le faisait avant et il posa sa tête contre elle. Le fait d'avoir 16 ans, il s'en fichait. Il savait seulement que sa mère le tenait dans ses bras, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis dix ans. Elle lui dit qu'elle le protègera, quoi qu'il arrive. Il respire son odeur. Elle n'a pas changé…

oOoOoOo

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pleurait. Il pleurait cette mission qu'il ne faisait que pour être reconnu par son père, il pleurait pour sa mère, il pleurait parce qu'il savait que personne ne pouvait l'aider, pas même Rogue. Tant de souffrance, d'indifférence de la part de son père. Si peu d'amour reçu. Ça l'avait ravagé. Il n'avait personne à qui parler. Le voilà réduit à s'épancher sur l'épaule d'un fantôme dans les toilettes des filles. Dans ces moments, il enviait Potter. Il ne l'avouerait jamais tout haut, mais il l'enviait énormément. Il avait des amis lui. Tout ce qu'il avait lui, Drago Malefoy, c'était Crabe, Goyle et Parkinson. Ce ne sont pas des amis. Il était seul, comme toujours. Il ne voyait pas le bout, ne savait pas comment s'en sortir.

oOoOoOo

Il courait. Il courait pour échapper à Potter qui les poursuivait lui et Rogue en leur lançant des sorts à tout va. Qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? Il n'avait pas réussit sa mission. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas le faire, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il n'était pas un meurtrier. S'il avait pu, il aurait accepté la proposition de ce fou de Dumbledore. Il fuyait. Mais que fuyait-il ? Il se le demandait bien. Parce que hormis fuir Potter qui ne le tuerait pas, il courait vers une mort quasi certaine. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que son père soit fier de lui. En fait, plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il en arrivait à la conclusion que quoi qu'il fasse, ce ne serait jamais assez bien pour son père. La seule chose qu'il avait, c'était sa mère. Sa mère qui avait pris des risques énormes en demandant à Rogue de le surveiller pour elle. Sa mère qui l'aimait sans pouvoir le montrer. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Il la sauverait. Il la sauverait, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui…

* * *

* * *


End file.
